


Something Special

by pemfrost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemfrost/pseuds/pemfrost
Summary: Pidge helps Lance find an outfit for asking someone out, but doesn't realize that she is the one he wants to ask.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is old ha. Getting around to finally uploading some side blog stuff here too. Forgive any errors, I didn't have time to read through this again.

Pidge stomped her foot and looked at the time on her tablet for the fifth time. Next to her, Hunk sighed and gave her a helpless shrug, looking towards the mall exit where they were supposed to be picked up at anytime.

“I’m going to go find him,” Pidge was already turning back towards the multitude of shops.

Hunk bit his lip, bending his knees nervously as he eyed the exit again. “Coran will be here soon. And we promised Shiro we would run drills after dinner… soooo…”

“Well, go wait for Coran and tell him what’s up. ‘Lance got lost and I’m going to find him’ or something. I’ll find him, just wait for us at the exit.” Pidge headed down the row of shops without waiting for Hunk’s reply, grumbling about “stupid Lance” and “he just had to go off on his own. Too good for me and Hunk”.

She poked her head into a few of the more cluttered stores, not bothering with the open layout ones. At the escalators, she paused. “He split from us when we were still downstairs, and rode up here.” She stood in front of the up escalator as if she just got off and looked around. He’d only been gone thirty minutes, give or take so he probably wasn’t too far.

She spotted a shop which looked to have Earth goodies, her and Hunk passed up on checking it out earlier because of their limited time- but it was the sort of place Lance could get lost in for hours. Just as she stepped away from the escalators, a familiar green jacket caught her eye on the other side of the walkway. 

Lance didn’t seem to be aware of the time as he meandered into another shop. Of all the shops, Lance chose a clothing boutique. Pidge followed him in, noting the two bags already in his hand.

“Lance,” She said in most deadpan voice she could muster.

He jumped, turning around to face her and clutching his bags to his chest. “Pidge. Um. I thought you and Hunk were cool with me uh, doing my own thing.”

“We were, until you didn’t show for the pick-up time.”

Lance groaned. “I still don’t understand why we couldn’t take our own pods.” At Pidge’s incredulous face, he added, “Yea, yea; too high risk, we could get caught, what if this, what if that. Well, I say it’s worth the risk for a man to be able to shop on his own time!”

Pidge leveled a stare at Lance. “Whatever. Let’s go, Coran is probably getting fed up with waiting.”

Lance bit his lip, deflating. “Fine,” He surrendered and walked towards her with his shoulders sagged and bags hanging limp at his side.

“Wait.” Pidge sighed. “We’re already late, a few more minutes won’t hurt. Get what you need here. Quickly.”

Lance blushed and ducked his head. “I don’t know if I’ll have luck here.”

Pidge reached for the rack behind him and plucked a garment of its hanger. It looked about Lance’s size, actually the whole boutique looked to be about human sizes and proportions with only a few styles having more than two arm holes. “See, finding something that fits won’t be hard.”

Lance wrinkled his nose at the orange and green onesie with a sweater-like material. “Yea…. That’s half the battle.”

Pidge shrugged. “If it fits. And it looks comfortable. Not like anyone will really see you wear it.”

“Not… exactly. I found a practical outfit.” He motioned to the bags he was holding. “But… uh… I need something special.”

“Special?” Pidge blinked up at him. Why would Lance need- ooooh, they were going to be checking allies in sector D390 in the coming days, and Gunga City was on that route. Hunk mentioned something about a mer-lady or something. What was her name? She mentally shrugged. “Like, for a lady?”

Lance wouldn’t meet her gaze and silently nodded.

“Well. Let’s find something that will impress her more than your paladin armor…” Pidge moved through the racks of clothes, hiding her disappointed frown from Lance. Flirting was one thing. Lance flirted with everyone- well, everyone except her. Yet, she hadn’t given up hope. But if he was putting effort into something beyond lame lines?

She smiled to herself, weirdly happy for Lance. She only hoped he didn’t get his heart broken. A blue shirt caught her eye, it was reminiscent of an Earth style, though the collar was a more ornate cut. It would suit him well.

“What about this one?” She turned to hold it up for Lance and didn’t see him. “Lance?”

He emerged from a hidden door which led to a dressing room. “I found it. Let’s go.” A pile a white and blue was bunched in his arms and he quickly took them to the shop keep to pay for them. Pidge looked around to figure out what he purchased, but blue and white was in most of the clothing.

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” He grabbed her wrist and briskly walked out.

“Oh, now you care about the time?” Pidge let him drag her out of the store. Her arm felt cold when he let go.

Hunk waved as they came into view. He was leaning against the wall, and pushed off it when they got to the door. “He just now got here.”

Lance smirked, “See, no harm!”

They wordlessly piled into the pod, both Hunk and Pidge sitting across from Lance. Coran was his chipper self as he prattled on about his memories of this smaller mall ‘back in the day’.

“I was soooo bored waiting for you guys.” Hunk eyed Lance’s bags, “What was so important anyway?” He pulled Lance’s bags towards him. While Lance protested, Hunk poked into each one. “Clothes? A hat? More clothes? What’s this?” He held up a bottle to examine.

“Moisturizer for my face.” Lance snatched it out of Hunk’s hand along with his bags.

Pidge sighed, staring out the window as the two best friends bickered.

 

They arrived back at the castle just before dinner. Hunk and Pidge made a beeline for the dining room while Lance ran to stow his bags in his room.

Shiro and Keith were already seated and greeted them when they entered. “Have fun? Buy anything good?”

Pidge slumped into her seat, “No luck.”

Hunk grinned. “I tried some great dishes at the food court.”

“Yea, those were good.” Pidge was infinity happy Hunk convinced her to try some. “You two have fun with Allura?”

They shared a look. Shiro sighed, “I didn’t expect her to want us to reorganize the library. I thought it would be a fun day of reading, maybe find something that could help us.”

“She didn’t even want to break for dinner.”

By the time Lance joined them, the food was already served. He fell into the seat opposite of Pidge and dug in without a word. Hunk shot him a look and mumbled about “annoying best friends”.

Coran came to take their plates. “Now, now, don’t rush off. I have a yummy dessert for you guys!”

Pidge frowned and shot Shiro a questioning look. He wouldn’t have-

She got her answer when Coran burst back in with a plate of cupcakes and sat one with a slim candle in front of her.

“Guys…” She glared at Shiro, who smiled brightly at her.

“Happy birthday,” Shrio and Keith said in unison.

“Happy birthday!” Hunk nudged her with his shoulder and handed her a small bag. She sniffed it and immediately recognized the fudge-like confection they found earlier.

“Thank you!”

Lance blinked at her from across the table. “I didn’t know. Uh. Happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday,” Coran said, distracting her from Lance. She hadn’t even wanted them to know, so why did Lance not knowing hurt so much? “Now, I believe tradition on Earth is to blow out the candle and make a wish?”

Pidge blew out the candle without fanfare, and wouldn’t share her wish no matter how much Coran and Hunk pressed. Truth was, she didn’t wish for anything.

 

After a short training session with the lions, they all called it a night. Pidge was settling into her room when someone knocked at her door.

She opened her door, finding Allura beaming at her. “Sorry I missed your birthday celebration at dinner. I hadn’t realized it was today… anyway…” She handed her a book. “I hope you like it. I found it while cleaning out the library and just knew you should have it.”

Pidge looked down at the book. It was mostly photos and drawings of plants and small animals. “Allura…”

“Is this…” She recognized the language as Dalterion.

Allura pulled her into a hug. “Trigrel would want her studies to go to the new green paladin. If I find more of her note books, I’ll pass them along.”

“Thank you, Allura.”

“Well, good night.” With that, she left.

Before Pidge could return to her bed, another knock came at her door. She opened it, “Forget something, Allu-”

Lance shuffled his feet. “Uh, hi Pidge.”

“Hi, Lance?” She eyed him from head to toe. “Is this the outfit you bought to impress your lady friend?”

Lance nodded. Pidge took in the outfit, it was almost Altean in style, but without the flash of Allura and Coran’s outfits. It fit him well, accenting his strong chest and lithe waist. The blue brought out his eyes perfectly.

“I think she’ll love it. It’s a little over the top, but so are you.” Pidge was about to wish him good night when Lance sighed.

“Mind if I come in?”

“Uh, sure?” She held open the door for him, taking note of his fidgeting. “Everything alright?”

Lance nodded.

“Sooooo?”

Lance threw his head back. Pidge barely heard his whispered, “Ugh! Why am I so bad at this?”

“Lance.”

“Okay!” Then, calmer, “okay.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Here.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out box with a bow on it. Without looking at her, he thrust the box in her direction.

Pidge took the offered box.

“Happy birthday.” Lance shuffled his feet again. “I lied earlier. I just wanted to give this to you alone.”

Pidge carefully opened the box. “A game boy?” She blinked up at Lance.

“I could only find two games for it…”

Pidge launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Thank you!” She pulled away, “I thought you didn’t really care that much…”

“Of-” Lance cleared his throat, “-of course I care. I spent all day searching for the perfect gift and the perfect outfit.”

Pidge’s brain shut off. “Come again?”

Lance swallowed. “I’m a mess around you. I can’t flirt, I get tongue tied. And I didn’t know how else to… ask you…if…so, I wanted to get you great gift. As soon and Shiro mentioned your birthday I knew I wanted to find this for you. And you’re a good friend, so don’t think this is just because I like you as more than that. Well, it is. But I get all of my friends great birthday presents, ask Hunk. And-”

“Lance.” Pidge sighed at the man in front of her. “You’re such a dork.” She wrapped her arms around him again. “I can’t wait to play the games. Thank you.”

“Um.” Lance held her loosely.

“I like you too,” Pidge said into his silky shirt. “You could have just told me instead of the fanfare.”

“Psssh. You like it, Pidge.”

“Yea,” She admitted. “And Lance? Call me Katie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
